


【藕饼】犯上

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 囚禁, 孕期, 藕饼 - Freeform, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 《欺君》后续，照例欺负小龙王囚禁＋黑化藕＋孕期＋尝试写却失败了的足交我爱欺负丙丙！





	【藕饼】犯上

**Author's Note:**

> 《欺君》后续，照例欺负小龙王  
囚禁＋黑化藕＋孕期＋尝试写却失败了的足交  
我爱欺负丙丙！

那是一双成色极好的玉环，玉身通透无暇，宛若碧波湖色。  
其上雕有繁复似锦的龙首螭纹，每副镯上又间或缀有数个小巧的银铃，刻着荷花的纹样，微微一动便发出阵阵清脆声响。

敖丙低头看着那人手中这对漂亮的玉制足环，面上并无太多表情，如往常一般兀自沉默着。

“怎样，小龙王？可还喜欢？”哪吒把玩着玉环，将敖丙揽入怀中亲昵地蹭了蹭，像是耳厮鬓摩的亲密爱侣。  
敖丙不答，微微偏过头去，面上一丝表情也无。

哪吒对他的沉默早已习以为常，于此也只是磨了磨牙，在小龙王白皙的颈项处又添了一道殷红齿痕，将那小片雪色吸吮舔舐地再度青紫，这才觉得心里舒坦了点。  
他乐颠颠地放开人，手伸进衾被捉起敖丙赤裸的一条腿，将小龙脚踝上术法所化的镣铐换到赤裸的大腿处，腾了空便自顾自地将缀着小铃的足环套了上去。  
小龙王生得极为好看，不仅脸瞧着俊，身子也俊，全身上下每一处都是好的，每一处都让哪吒尽数占了去。那双足也是这般的美，肥瘦适均，脚趾粉白圆润，花苞一般微微蜷缩着，比那环上叮咚作响的莲花小铃都可爱。  
这玉环是哪吒特意找人定制的，内设有精密的机关，可以根据使用人的粗细调整大小，因此便可严丝密合地戴在敖丙的脚踝处，瞧着极为相称，仿若浑然天成一般。

哪吒看得兴起，饶有趣味地抓过那双玉足径直按向自己胯间，强迫敖丙踩在他已然硬挺勃起的性器上。  
许久未下地行走的双足敏感无比，脚心处柔软的皮肤即使隔着一层布料也能感受到那欲望几乎灼伤人的炽热与可怖。  
敖丙任他动作，眼中无波无澜，垂眸望着哪吒用他的双足自淫的模样甚至有几分乖巧的意味，但在那人看不见的地方，敖丙却攥紧了拳，用力到指甲都要卡进肉里。

哪吒喜欢他的温顺，即便这驯服的姿态更近似于另一种意义上的心灰意冷。  
敖丙的神情称得上漠然，那双漂亮的青缥水瞳内空洞无物，像是藏于冰层之下死气沉沉的一汪潭水，细看去却又觉得那其中潜流暗涌，隐着些无法言喻的复杂情愫。

哪吒被敖丙的乖顺极大地取悦了，干脆直接解开了裤带掏出肿胀不已的性器，贴在敖丙脚心使坏地蹭了几下，痒得敖丙下意识地缩了缩，动作间踝上的银铃轻响，声音细碎清脆，却莫名充满了情色的味道。  
哪吒咧了咧嘴，龟头故意擦过怯怯蜷缩着的脚趾，青筋暴涨的柱身紧贴在敏感的脚心，缓慢而不容反抗地轻轻摩挲着。绵延袭来的热度与痒意令敖丙微微皱起了眉，咬着唇难受地挣了挣，却又被抓住另一只脚按在那人阴囊处，足弓踩住饱满小球缓慢揉按，被迫用双足替那人泄欲。

哪吒舒服地眯起了眼，发出了一声满足的喟叹，逼得敖丙终于受不住似的转过头，眸中已涌上了泪意。

无论再来多少次，再怎么尝试着去无视，去强迫自己不去在意，他都无法接受作为一个玩物般的自己，和将自己视为娈宠的哪吒。  
自他封王那日被掳来，敖丙便困在了这座九天之中的神殿内，见不到旁人，出不了殿门，甚至鲜少有机会能下床。  
他就像是被关在笼中供人赏玩的金丝雀，是那人囚在手中的禁脔，日复一日地被迫张开双腿供人泄欲，受那魔头的奸淫玩弄，就连反抗都毫无意义，换来地只有更多激烈到令他窒息的情事，与更冠冕堂皇欺辱他的理由罢了。  
他被关在这里已五月有余，天上一天，地上一年，凡间也已过去百年，龙族自他失踪后会怎样，他也不愿再细想，如今他连自身都难保，那龙族兴旺盛衰，又能与他何干？  
敖丙阖上眼，掩去眸中隐约露出的几分悲戚。

哪吒见他抗拒的动作心中暗笑，并不打算放过他，他将敖丙的两足拢到一起，夹住自己的肉柱慢慢摩挲着，牵动着银铃沙沙作响，笑道：“你说，这铃声这么好听，咱们的孩儿听得到吗？”  
他俯身亲了亲敖丙已经隆起明显弧度的小腹，慈父一般温柔地抚摸着他那尚未出事的孩子，眸中含着笑意，却没几分真情到达眼底。

敖丙闻言睫毛微颤，缓缓睁开眼，目光不禁落到了自己滚圆的肚子。  
那处孕育着一颗融合了他们二人血脉的龙卵，将他原本平坦的小腹撑到隆起，虽然至今只有三个月，却已如人间女子怀胎五六月那般大了。  
龙族孕期因龙而异，或长或短，短则几月，长则百年，而他腹中的胎儿依附着敖丙体内纯净的灵珠之力而生，又有魔丸的气息滋养，发育极快。  
他很健康，也很强壮，敖丙感觉的到。

可他不该来的，他的两位血亲都不期望他来。  
甚至,它的另一位父亲不会容忍它的降世，或许它的诞生之日，也是它命丧之时。  
敖丙知道哪吒做的出来。

哪吒总算玩够了敖丙的双足，粗涨的欲望蓄势待发，令他只想快点插入某处湿软的甬道，好发泄无处可去的邪火。  
多亏他日夜不息的辛勤耕耘，他的小龙王如今已怀胎三月，  
一想到小龙王腹中孕育着他的孩子，大着肚子被他操到高潮哭叫不已的模样，哪吒就极为兴奋，恨不得摁着人不分昼夜地操弄，一直干到孩子生下来才好。  
他掀去被子，掰开敖丙的双腿挤到小龙腿间，大掌包住托起那两片雪白的臀瓣粗鲁地揉弄几下，将那红肿湿润的小嘴拉扯得更开，便急不可耐地径直插了进去。  
所幸几个时辰前哪吒刚压着敖丙干了一场，穴道中还残留着未被吸收完全的精液，即便被这样粗暴地进入也并不会令敖丙有太大的痛苦，但他还是难受地蹙起了眉，撑着身子艰难地缩了缩。  
哪吒察觉到敖丙的动作，随手施了法，那锁在小龙大腿上的金链便骤然拉直，牵动着敖丙只得大张着双腿，股间美景悉数暴露在哪吒眼前，宛如勾栏院中放浪求欢的贱妓淫倌，毫无掩饰地将那费力吞吃着紫红巨物的秘穴露出，无人爱抚的阳根可怜兮兮地垂着头，在空气中微微战栗着。

敖丙颤抖着轻喘，被侵犯的恐惧与保护幼崽的天性令他不自觉地把手覆上了圆润的腹部，水眸微垂，唇瓣咬到发白，无端流露出几分脆弱的神情。  
哪吒简直爱极了小龙王这副强装冷淡却又被他一点点毁去的模样，他扯过系在敖丙腕上的金链，将那双手锁在一起绕过自己的脖颈，小龙王便只能双手环住他再也顾不上那小崽，哪吒心情大好，摁着那人的腰胯继续进入。

过于频繁的性事早就操得那湿软的小穴服贴不已，泛着淫靡艳色的穴口几乎不费什么力气就将那狰狞的性器吃进了大半，粗壮的柱身撑得这小嘴可怜兮兮地往外吐着淫水，将身下的褥子沾湿一片。  
敖丙被迫门户大张的放荡姿态倒是方便了哪吒的侵犯，令他可以自在地一边抚摸着小龙王圆滚滚的肚子，一边恣意挺胯顶弄，肉柱顺通无阻地在那销魂窟里驰骋，肆无忌惮地拔出半数又整根没入，激烈拍打在敖丙雪白的臀肉上泛起一片满含凌虐意味的艳丽桃色，撞得小龙足上的银铃都哗啦作响。  
哪吒似是极喜欢这混着情色味道的喈喈铃声，他兴奋地解开敖丙腿上的金锁抓起小龙双腿挂在肩头，摁住那人的胯骨用力快速地抽插，硕大的阴头凶狠挤开推拒着的穴肉，几次擦过孕腔口却并不进入，只是又重又狠地鞭笞着小龙吸吮个不停的湿润肉壁。他满目猩红，尖利的犬齿蛮横刺入敖丙本就不剩几块好肉的颈项，狰狞的神情比那啖肉嗜血的凶兽都要可怕。  
剧烈的爽意与痛楚逼得小龙绝望地仰着头，肉茎饥渴地高高挺立着，随着男人顶弄而上下颠动。他双腿打着战几乎从那人肩上滑下，脚背紧崩成优美的一线，浑身抖得厉害，那银铃响得便更欢了，和那内体拍打碰撞的声音掺和一块，吵得敖丙头痛欲裂，挣扎着想要收回手捂住双耳。  
哪吒岂能让他如愿，一手揽住敖丙的背部，另一手将肩上虚软无力的两条腿环至腰间，一个用力便把人拉起来抱入怀中，性器直直地捅进那穴中更深的地方，捣得敖两浑身都使不上劲，只能瘫软着身子趴在哪吒肩头，口中含糊着吐出些意味不明的语句，没多久就泻了精，白浊溅了二人一身，连敖丙隆起的肚子都沾上了不少。  
高潮时甬道痉挛着咬紧阳物，抽搐紧缩不已的小穴夹得哪吒爽极，他愉悦地长舒一气，拍了拍小龙屁股赞道：“你这小嘴可真贪吃，咬得这么紧。”  
他佯装苦恼地摇摇头，腾出手扰摸着敖丙大得要顶到他腹部的肚子，下身依旧快速地顶弄，戏谑道:“我这么肏你，你说咱们孩儿感不感觉得到，嗯？”  
敖丙脑中混沌，连他说的什么都听不清，口中只艰难地吐出些破碎在喉间的轻吟喘息，他意识模糊地挂在哪吒的身上，目光迷离，被操得几乎软成了一滩水。  
哪吒爱怜地轻吻着小龙印满红痕的颈背，动作轻柔无比，却悄无声息换了角度重重向上一顶，刹那间肉柱便挤进了先前一直刻意避过的孕腔，龟头直直地捅进那处孕育着幼崽的温床，几乎触的到那护住小崽的柔软卵壳。  
敖丙像是感觉到了什么，无力地扭动着臀部想要让那作恶的孽根从自己孕腔中拔出去，一双龙瞳噙满了泪，神志不清地直喊“不要”，徒劳的挣扎却惹得哪吒恶心顿起，大掌揉捏着软弹的臀肉将试图逃脱的小龙又狠狠摁了回去。  
这一下便真的顶到了发育中脆弱的龙卵，柔软的卵壳毫无反抗之力，竟真被戳出一个小小的凹坑。  
敖丙耳边仿佛听到了孩子凄惨的哀鸣，铺天盖地的绝望与恐惧将他的心几乎撕裂成了两半，他颤抖着伏在哪吒肩上，眼泪无声地大滴落下，砸在那人裸露的脊背上，什么也说不出来了。

哪吒并未真的想完全进入敖丙的生殖腔，毕竟那可能会造成敖丙小产，而他可还没操够怀着小崽脆弱无比的小龙王，方才那出也只是故意吓吓这小龙罢了。  
敖丙对孩子的在意与保护令哪吒很是不爽，他将性器从孕腔中抽出，在肉穴里又粗暴捣弄了许久，才有了释放的意思。  
他坏笑着扯住敖丙的头发，强行令他低下头看向二人交合之处，逼那人看着他将性器拔出来抵住小龙圆润的腹部，沾满淫水的龟头戳了戳因孕子而凸出些许的肚脐，紧接着撸动两下，射了出来。  
腥浊的阳精喷射到了敖丙孕育着幼崽的小腹，溅到了他的脸上，也弄脏了他晶莹冰润的龙角，哪吒甚至还兴致勃勃地抚着他沾满肮脏液体的腹部哈哈大笑，眼中只有无尽冰冷的嘲弄与报复般的快意，而看不到丁点曾经的柔情。  
敖丙便那样茫然而沉默地看着，看着他全然陌生的笑，看着自己未出世的孩子被如此亵渎。

哪吒侧身躺下，惯例将情事过后已毫无力气的敖丙揽入怀中，大掌抚在怀中人青紫斑驳的腰身处轻轻揉捏，让小龙累到麻木身体稍稍好受了一点。  
他以那种温柔到毛骨悚然的神情注视着敖丙，静静地看了一会儿，不知又想到了什么，突然低声笑了起来。  
那双褪去朱赤的墨眸浸满了近乎于病态的偏执与占有欲，含着蚀骨爱意的目光一寸一寸地舔舐过敖丙赤裸的身体。  
哪吒掀开被子压到敖丙身上，痴迷地吻过身下之人的眼睛，嘴唇、爱痕斑驳的脖颈与胸膛，那隆起的小腹被他亲密地轻吻片刻，又逐渐向下进发，从脂白的大腿到粉白的脚趾，如同标记所属物般吸吮轻咬，牵扯着金链与银铃一同哗啦作响  
“哈、我的，都是我的……”男人入了魔般痴癫地喃语，在这副伤痕累累的躯体上印下更多属于自己的痕迹，疯狂的行径却换不来小龙一丝一毫的动容。

敖丙用沉默应对着哪吒突然的发作，双眼无神地盯住帷帐一角垂下来的流苏，像是丧失了生气的破旧木偶。  
即便感觉到后穴又被什么粗暴插入，他也只是小小地呻吟了一声，便再无动静。  
敖丙闭上眼，安静地任由那人侵犯，厌恶、疲惫、绝望与浓郁到几乎令人窒息的悲切，都被他悉数藏在了冷淡的表象之下。  
他总是不死心，怀着最后一丝可怜的希冀，侥幸着，祈祷着，盼望着，他的哪吒会回来，会斩断缚住他的金链，卸下那对枷锁，温柔地抱住他，亲吻他，告诉他，他回来了。  
这幻梦不切实际到可笑，却支撑他坚持了许久，那是他的光。  
可那人亲手将这微弱的光摧毁了，每一次都是，每一次。


End file.
